1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program product or a computer apparatus for allowing the computer apparatus to execute a process on an object by displaying the object on a display and by dragging and dropping the object in response to a pointing device operation performed by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a user allows a computer to execute application software so as to display an object on a display. The user provides instructions of executing a process, such as insertion, duplication, move, replacement, or interchange of the displayed object by moving the object by dragging and dropping it with a pointing device.
Under these circumstances, the following problems arise. When the user drags and drops an object on a screen displayed on a display in accordance with the application software, he/she cannot easily determine a position to which the object is dragged or dropped.
Also, when the type of process to be executed on the object varies depending on a position where the object is dropped and when the user cannot easily determine a position to which the object is dragged or dropped, a process contrary to a user's expectation or intention is executed after the user drops the object.